Love Club
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Serial Drabbles• Era sábado por la noche y la sola idea de quedarte en casa en compañía de Artemis –tu gato-, no era de tu total predilección. •Minako/Seiya•
1. Bringing you love

**.::. Love Club .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

I.

.

Era sábado por la noche y la sola idea de quedarte en casa en compañía de Artemis –tu gato-, no era de tu total predilección. Alcanzaste el teléfono y marcaste uno de entre tu agenda, el de la persona que menos te costaría sonsacar, y a su vez, la que te ayudaría a sonsacar a las demás: Usagi.

Contestó a los dos tonos, y tras saludarte con su particular y aguda voz, sin necesidad de decir nada, fue la primera en preguntarte cuál era el plan de la noche. Sonreíste, enumerando un trío de antros que conocen al azar. La hora de sonsacar a las demás ha llegado.

Usagi y tú se ponen de acuerdo. Ella tratará con Amy y Lita, en las que sabe, tiene suficiente influencia, mientras tanto tú te ocuparás de convencer a la ermitaña de Reiko. Al final, la misión es cumplida con éxito, y quedas de pasar por ellas a las ocho. A las nueve, van aparcando en el 'Crown'.

No les cuesta mucho trabajo entrar, el cadenero no duda al tener a cinco lindas y jóvenes chicas esperando para encender el establecimiento. El lugar se encuentra lleno, todos los reservados están ocupados. Pero no pierden el tiempo y tú y tus amigas se dirigen justo al centro de la pista para bailar entre ustedes y dejar ir todo aburrimiento, estrés y preocupaciones Comienza a sonar una canción: _"Bringing you love"_ de BIGBANG.

La sienten, les va envolviendo, la disfrutan. Tu cuerpo reacciona a la cadencia y el _beat_ de la música, te encuentras absorta. Al tenor del segundo estribillo, tus ojos instintivamente miran a uno de los exclusivos. Un par de ojos brillantes te miran fijamente, siguiendo tus movimientos.

Sostienes la mirada enigmática de aquella persona unos segundos más sin reconocerlo en su totalidad, pero notando su atractivo. Notas que se siente tentado y se acerca hasta dónde estás, abriéndose paso entre la gente con un andar elegante y seguro.

Continúas bailando al lado de tus amigas, pero sosteniendo su mirada. Y, mientras va avanzando y aproximándose a ti, tú comienzas a reconocerle. Tú corazón palpita fuerte. ¿Qué mágica coincidencia era esa en la que te encuentras con Seiya Kou? ¡Uno de los integrantes de Three Lights! La banda musical del momento, y no está por demás decir, que exactamente él es tu amor platónico.

Apenas y tienes tiempo para pensar, cuando ya lo tienes frente tuyo, observándote con esos ojazos zafiro que derriten a cualquiera. Sonríe para ti seductor, y con esa voz grave que hace vibrar tu cuerpo cada que lo escuchas cantar, dice por lo bajo:

—¿Te muestro cómo se hace?

"_Love's all around in the club. Now you've stepped into my world._

_Go all the way, don't stop it baby!"_

_._

_._

* * *

¡Holas!

Un nuevo drabble, y esta vez como han podido notar, con una pareja que nunca había manejado: SeiNako. Quizá sea extraña combinación, pero si se le piensa bien, la verdad es que encuentran un punto de combinación perfecto. Además se ven tan 'cute' juntos *w* -rueda, rueda, everywhere-

En fin, todo es culpa de Raye Kou, ella me llevó por el camino del mal junto a Usagi Brouillard. ¡Revolución en el fandom!

OkNot xD

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, estoy infinitamente agradecida por regalarme el honor de tu atención.

And...

En alcance a un review de mi querida Jenny, me he visto tentada a extender esta historia a un miniserial de drabbles, a lo mucho quizá 4 :3 ¿Qué tal?

¡Por un mundo por más Minako & Seiya! xP

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. Follow me

**.::. Love Club .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

II.

.

Quizá fuera por el generoso par de margaritas que habías ingerido después de bailar un par de piezas con tu recién conocido –prospecto a "amigo"-, que sentías ese calor soporífero propagarse por tus venas, y que aumentaba gradualmente ante su cercanía. Las había invitado, a ti y a tus amigas a su mesa en uno de los privados VIP en ese momento en que sus manos se posaron en tus caderas para llevar la cadencia que dictaba Stephen Marley y su _"Let her dance"_.

No cediste enseguida, llevando a la práctica los consejos tan frecuentemente enumerados en las revistas para chicas. _Hacerse la difícil_ versaba como uno de los más socorridos, y tú decidiste que era acertado llevarlo a la experimentación con aquel idol seguramente acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere con un tronar de sus dedos. Aunque tampoco demoraste demasiado en aceptar, sólo lo suficiente para engancharlo a insistirte, y a continuar recitándote al oído su cordial e "desinteresada" petición.

Pero no estaba solo.

Al llegar a la mesa, no fue difícil reconocer a los otros dos miembros de la banda acompañados de la chica pelirroja que era imagen de portada en numerosas revistas asiáticas, Kakyuu, la actriz y modelo que estaba signada bajo la misma compañía que Three Lights. No era novedad que los cuatro eran amigos y se les veía juntos constantemente, esa era sin duda una de sus salidas nocturnas de fin de semana.

Las recibieron de buena gana, invitándolas a sentarse en el amplio espacio de los divanes que cercaban la mesilla rectangular y clásica _ad hoc_ al inmobiliario del club; sin embargo, no te pasaron desapercibidas las sonrisas que Yaten y Taiki le dedicaron a Seiya, como una felicitación cómplice de su nueva conquista. Aquello logró incomodarte un poco, pero la desencadenada amabilidad de Kakyuu al ofrecerles un trago te sacó de los pensamientos que amenazaron con hacerte dudar. Esa chica sí que tenía poder de socialización, y contrario a lo que su faceta de celebridad daba a mostrar, en realidad era bastante agradable.

_"¿Y esa tipita qué, es su hermana o qué le pasa? ¿Tiene que salir pegada a todos lados con ellos?"_

Recordar que una vez dijiste eso a tus amigas mientras miraban actualización de noticias en _Tumblr_ sobre la banda, y en varias fotografías ella salía retratada con cada uno de ellos o con los tres, te provocó una sonrisa. Nada más lejano a ese concepto que solías tener acerca de la actriz.

—Veo que te diviertes. –vertió Seiya en tu oído y el calor de su aliento te hizo respingar por tan súbito e íntimo llamado de atención.

—S-sí. –balbuceaste encogiéndote de hombros para establecer una sensata distancia entre ambos, podrías jurar que tus mejillas se hallaban encendidas y tus pupilas dilatadas. Sus ojos clavados en los tuyos hacían estragos en tu cuerpo, haciéndolo latir de pies a cabeza.

Lo observaste sonreír con ese aire seductor innato que poseía y ladear su cabeza con un natural encanto, haciendo que algunas hebras de sus cabellos que ataba en su habitual coleta, colgaran en su pecho como una invitación cuasi hipnótica.

—Y dime Minako… ¿Tienes novio?

Esperaste escuchar cualquier cosa salir de esos delgados y apetecibles labios, menos ese cuestionamiento que acababa de enarbolar. Tu mente quedo en blanco y buscaste que la respuesta acudiera a tu boca, aún sin saber ni siquiera lo que debías o tenías que responder.

_"¡Noooo!"_, habría dicho Lita. Era lógico que aunque tuvieras, estarías más que disponible para ese pedazo de hombre. Es decir, ¡Seiya Kou, por Dios!

_"Sí"_, habría sido en cambio la escueta respuesta de Rei, que recelosa por de facto, pondría el acento sobre las íes, advirtiéndole así que no eras juguete de un rato con el que podía fácilmente divertirse.

Y tus labios se abrieron para decir algo, pero ningún sonido acudió, en cambio tus pestañas se batieron en clara turbación, cosa que a él le pareció adorable. Rio juguetón y gravemente.

—¿Vamos a bailar? –solucionó, ofreciéndote su mano para llevarte a la pista.

Quedaste prendada ante su atento gesto, y no fue hasta que Amy te dio un leve codazo, que tus músculos reaccionaron y accediste a tomarla. Echando una entendida mirada a tus amigas que se quedaban en buenas manos, te dejaste guiar por el carismático vocalista de Three Lights al mar de gente que bailaba en el centro del Club.

No pensaste más cuando sentiste sus manos serpentear por tu cintura para apresarla y pegarte a él, al igual que sus azules ojos capturar tu alma a través de su zafiro brillo.

_"You need me in your life girl, I could give you the world._

_Baby take my hand, I got the master plan. You're my shining star"_

_._

_._

* * *

¡Holas!

*rueda, rueda, everywhere*

Esta vez mi musa o muso se ha portado muy bien y me regaló un poquito más de su inspiración, mejor aprovecharla ahora que hay y que se puede xD *u* Esto dos son amor tambien, tan ¡asdfghjklñ! ¿verdad que sí?

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, estoy infinitamente agradecida por regalarme el honor de tu atención. En especial a: _Jenny Anderson, Shadow of Mars, Usagi Brouillard & Raye Kou_, la lídah de esta pairing y a quien va dedicado este SeiNako.

And...

¡Por un mundo por más Minako & Seiya! xP

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	3. Beautiful hangover

**.::. Love Club .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

III.

_[Eres mi hermosa resaca...]_

.

El odioso sonido del teléfono te arrebató del apacible y profundo sueño en que se hallabas sumida. Al ir recobrando la consciencia, una ola de punzadas se hizo latente arremetiendo sin piedad tu cabeza. No podías abrir los ojos, te ardían. Completamente atontada, esperaste a que tus pupilas se sintieran listas para recibir cualquier rayo de luz.

_"Estúpida resaca"_, maldijiste al intentar incorporarte sobre la cama que pronto reconociste, no era la tuya.

Aquello bastó para alertarte y motivarte a abrir los ojos en toda su amplitud, centrándote en la situación y en el escenario ajeno a tu habitual recamara. Un escalofrío te recorrió la médula. ¿Qué demonios habías hecho la pasada noche?

Intentaste repasar tu itinerario y los eventos suscitados, pero nada te fue claro. Tu llamando a Usagi, el 'Crown', la música envolvente, tus ganas de bailar, unos preciosos ojos zafiro… Seiya Kou, el delicioso par de margaritas, Yaten compartiéndole palabras al oído a tu amiga Reiko, dos chicos más uniéndose al grupo, Usagi sonrojándose ante el hombre que la miraba con sutil insistencia y que resultó ser Mamoru Chiba, el manager de Three Lights… Kakyuu pidiendo una ronda más de vodkas mientras Lita y Amy sentían los efectos del alcohol y salían a bailar a la pista así de la nada. Seiya pidiendo tu teléfono…

—Seiya besándome… -murmuraste llevándote los dedos a los labios, recordando cómo en _"Beautiful Hangover"_, la última pieza que bailaran, la distancia desapareció entre ustedes, siendo víctimas de la efervescencia de la cadenciosa música y los efectos etílicos en sus venas.

Él se había inclinado brevemente a tomar tus delgados labios, que preparados para ser capturados por los de él, se hallaron ligera y eróticamente entreabiertos esperando por el popular _idol_. Nada te preparó para lo que sentiste en el instante en que su lengua tocó la tuya. Las piernas te temblaron y millones de mariposas aletearon en tu estómago. Tus mejillas ardieron en tu cara como dos soles, el corazón se te deshacía a latidos fuertes y acelerados…

La sola rememoración de aquel momento te provocó un nudo en el pecho y un latido entre las piernas, obligándote a tragar saliva ante tu repentina garganta seca.

_"¿Dónde demonios estoy?"_, preferiste desviar tu peligroso pensamiento, echando un vistazo más detallado al lugar que no parecía otra cosa que un cuarto de hotel. Uno muy lujoso, por cierto.

Hasta entonces, no se te había ocurrido el mirarte a ti misma en busca de indicios de algo. Dejaste caer tus azules ojos sobre tu cuerpo y viste tus cabellos sueltos y desordenados caer como cascada sobre tu espalda y hombros, tus brazos y piernas se hallaban desnudos, sin nada que ocultara su palidez más que ese camisón aperlado que te envolvía.

_"No puede ser"_

El pensamiento que abordó tu cabeza te estremeció, poniéndote de nervios. Comenzaste a pestañear en busca de recuerdos, cualquier memoria de lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar. Nada acudió. Después del beso todo estaba en blanco. Respiraste profundo buscando calma. Mordiendo tus labios, te moviste prestando singular atención especial a una zona en tu cuerpo. No había dolor ni incomodidad.

Suspiraste aliviada de comprobar que no te habías acostado con _él_.

—Ah, con que ya has despertado.

Las palabras haciendo eco en la habitación captaron de inmediato tu atención y te volviste, centrando la mirada en la cabellera negra que ondeaba en esa figura ya conocida.

—Rei… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué pasó anoche? –la arremolinaste de preguntas.

—Pasó, mi querida amiga, que a riesgo de no morir en un accidente de automóvil con nuestros diversos grados de intoxicación alcohólica, decidimos quedarnos en un hotel a dos cuadras del 'Crown'. –explicó tu amiga pelinegra, sentándose en la esquina de la suave y enorme cama.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Mi platino… -respondió Hino intuyendo tu posible pregunta sobre el excesivo lujo, a la cual por cierto, había acertado-. ¿Recuerdas que soy la hija de papá?

Sonreíste ante su sarcástica acotación. Sabías que Rei odiaba depender de su padre.

—Ya, apresúrate –la escuchaste decir antes de aventarte una almohada que no pudiste esquivar. La resaca te tenía bastante aturdida todavía-. Iremos a desayunar algo que nos quite este maldito dolor de cabeza, luego te torturaré por haberme obligado a embriagarme con vodka y margaritas. Tú eres la culpable de todos mis males, so… tienes que sufrir.

—Claro, y te la pasaste tan mal que fue un martirio estar secreteándote con Yaten Kou por casi tres horas, ¿no? Por supuesto, habrá sido todo un calvario.

—Ese sexy bastardo… -suspiró Rei mojándose los labios-. Es todo un engreído, pero todo lo que dice tiene tanto sentido cuando sale de su boca…

Reíste por la mordaz sinceridad de tu querida amiga.

—Insistió en que nos acompañarían al hotel, que estarían más tranquilos cuando nos vieran entrar y registrarnos en el lobby, pero su manager, el tal Mamoru…

—El que le hacía ojitos a Usa. –apuntaste al recordarlo.

—Ándale, ese mismo –te dio la razón-. Él dijo que no era una buena idea, ya que si la prensa o algún paparazzi se enteraban que Three Lights llegaba a un hotel con un grupo de muchachitas, se iba a armar un escándalo que para qué buscarle.

—Fue allí que me pidió mi número... –murmuraste, recordando al fin esa parte de la historia. Seiya en ese instante solicitó tu número de teléfono para contactarte después.

_"Obvio no lo hará"_, especulaste con seguridad. Un idol liándose con una chica ordinaria que conoce en un club. Por supuesto, y los elefantes vuelan. ¿Qué acaso aquello era un fanfic o qué?

No evitaste suspirar y Rei interpretó tu gesto, sonriéndote comprensiva. ¿Qué podía decirte que no fueran falsas esperanzas?

—Fue divertido. –terminó por decir, incorporándose de la cama.

—Sí, lo fue. –afirmaste algo desilusionada.

—Apúrate a arreglarte, iré a la habitación de Usagi a tirarla de la cama. –guiñó antes de salir corriendo de la habitación como una chiquilla.

Reíste por su proyecto de travesura y te levantaste también. Tambaleándote, llevaste tus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño para darte una ducha reparadora antes de comenzar a arreglarte. Y, entre tu perturbador despertar, la visita fugaz de Reiko y el murmullo del agua tibia caer sobre tu cuerpo, ni siquiera reparaste en el mensaje que lánguidamente continuaba parpadeando en la pantalla del screen.

_"Hola Mina, aquí Seiya Kou._

_¿Me recuerdas o es que ya me has olvidado? *kidding*_

_Seré breve y directo._

_Me gustas y quiero invitarte a salir. No sé, cine, helado…_

_¿Qué dices?"_

_._

_._

* * *

¡Holas!

*asdfghjklñl*

No se cómo se fue tejiendo esta entrega, sólo comencé y Minako me poseyó para llevarme por donde quiso. El resultado definitivamente ha sido de mi total satisfacción, deberé dejarme poseer más seguido (?)

¡Seiya! OMG ¡Seiya! Yo me lo como *u*

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, estoy infinitamente agradecida por regalarme el honor de tu atención. En especial a: _Usagi Brouillar, __Jenny Anderson, Shadow of Mars, & Raye Kou_, la lídah de esta pairing y a quien va dedicado este SeiNako.

And...

¡This is spartaaaa!

¡Por un mundo por más Minako & Seiya! xP

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	4. With U

.

**.:Love Club:.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

IV.

.

—¡Ya Mina, estate quieta de una vez!

El tono irritado de Reiko detuvo tu ir y venir por su habitación y te sentaste en el diván clásico que hacía juego con el tocador y el clóset del que tu amiga elegía varias prendas de los ganchos, aventándolas sin cuidado a la cama enclavada al centro.

—¿Y si no le gusto? –especulaste ansiosa.

—No te habría invitado a salir.

—¿Y si se arrepiente y no llega? –imaginaste el posible escenario.

—Actúa _cool_ y tómate un café mientras consultas el Iphone. Hazme menciones en_twitter_ y te las responderé, así podrás hacer algo sin necesidad de fingir. Eso no se te da nada bien.

Asentiste a sus recomendaciones, intentando grabar todo lo que Hino iba diciéndote. En cuanto te percataste del mensaje, que gracias a tu torpeza no leíste hasta el día siguiente en que te dignaste a cargarle la batería, habías corrido en busca de ayuda y, esta vez en lugar de ir donde Usagi, preferiste fiarte de alguien más experimentada y calma, tu sensata amiga Hino.

Y es que sencillamente no te cabía en la cabeza. Seiya, uno de los integrantes de Three Lights, una de las bandas más famosas de Japón, te invitaba a salir a tomar algo después de una noche de juerga en que rieran, se conocieran y te besara tan…

Mordiste tus labios rememorándolo.

Después de explicárselo todo con atropello, Rei te ayudó a teclear el mensaje de vuelta porque efectivamente, no le habías respondido, cosa que a Rei le pareció prudente. Después de algunos mensajillos preámbulo en los que excusabas tu descuido a la falta de tiempo y no interés, quedaron esa misma tarde en el parque_Shiba_. Y contabas con la mísera cantidad de tres horas para arreglarte, mentalizarte y llegar al lugar acordado.

—Ten, pruébate esto –ordenó Hino-. Como es una cita a la luz del día debes mostrarte natural, como es tu estilo cotidiano, el estilo Minako. _¿Do you understand?_

—Ahora mismo no sé ni cómo me llamo.

—_I know_. Por eso viniste a verme, _my dear_. –apuntó Rei, deliberando entre una blusa roja y una verde, pegándolas alternadamente a tu pecho.

—Pero… ¿y si descubre que soy su fan?

—Sería raro que no lo fueras. En menor o mayor medida, el grueso de la población lo es.

—Pero no soy como tú, Rei. Tú escuchas su música, tarareas sus canciones y los lees en una que otra revista. Yo no sólo escucho su música, memorizo sus canciones y los stalkeo en internet. También voy a sus conciertos, les organizo y participo en actividades del fanclub y además les escribo por _Twitter_ como si fuesen mis grandes amigos.

Tu amiga no pudo evitar reírse a tu último comentario.

—Yo creo que más que amigos. Todavía recuerdo eso de: _"**Seiya_Kou:** Hey, darling~ I'm bored... we should kiss to break the tension... ;D__ Call me~". _Es una suerte que a_**MrsKou**_ no se le haya ocurrido poner su nombre verdadero en el _user_.

Palideciste.

—Oh, my God, debo borrar mi cuenta.

—Luego Minako, primero ve y pruébate esto que ya casi es hora de que te vayas. –incitó Hino empujándote al cuarto de baño para que te cambiaras.

—¿De que me vaya? ¿No me acompañarás? –preguntaste ansiosa.

—¿Acompañarte? ¡Pero si no soy tu mamá! ¡Es una cita! ¿Qué voy a ir a hacer yo en tu cita con Seiya?

Lo cierto fue que insististe tanto en armarle un drama, que tu amiga pelinegra cedió sólo a acompañarte a _Shiba Park_ y huir en cuanto hubiese señales del afamado idol. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a hacer un mal tercio.

Ya lista, esperaste la aprobación de Rei a tu outfit que no pecaba nada de extravagante: jeans, blusa ligera de mangas cortas, unas preciosas _ballerinas_ en color rojo y un discreto listón a juego adornando tu cabello.

—Si no te invita a una segunda cita, seguro es gay o imbécil. –determinó mirándote antes de tomar sus llaves y la chaqueta corta que descansaba en el perchero. Era hora de irse.

Rei condujo por media hora entre las calles del distrito hasta circundar la Torre de Tokio y buscar un lugar de aparcamiento. Descendieron del vehículo y se enfilaron al parque público en espera de que Seiya Kou hiciese su aparición. Todavía faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el cantante ya había concurrido al lugar, y no sólo, estaba acompañado de alguien más pero a la distancia en que todavía se encontraban, no alcanzaron a identificarlo.

Los nervios aumentaban a cada paso que dabas en su dirección, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que él también notara tu presencia. Lo observaste sonreír y pensaste que si aquella noche en el 'Crown' te había parecido apuesto, a la luz del día lucía irresistible. En tu admiración, apenas te percataste cuando llegaron hasta él.

Ellos.

—¡Hola, Mina! Veo que llegas a tiempo. Se me hizo un poco temprano. –saludó Seiya, explicando su exagerada puntualidad.

—No, está bien. No había mucho tránsito. –respondiste sintiendo un calor en las mejillas.

El muchacho que le acompañaba se sonrió cómplice.

—Oh, supongo que recuerdas a mi hermano Yaten. –apuntó Seiya, señalando al peliplata a su lado.

—Claro, cómo olvidarlo. Hola de nuevo. –te dirigiste al muchacho tendiéndole la mano. Él correspondió el gesto.

—Y tú debes ser una de las amigas que estaba con Minako en el 'Crown', tú debes ser…

—Reiko. –completó Yaten a Seiya clavando sus ojos en tu amiga, que le devolvía una mirada indescifrable.

—Sí, bueno –desdeñó Hino- creo que me voy yendo. He cumplido con traerte y aquí estás –dijo sonriéndote con un guiño. Luego se dirigió a tu cita-: La dejo en tus manos, pero no me la desvíes del mal camino.

—Querrás decir del buen camino.

—No –reafirmó Rei-, del mal camino.

Seiya sonrió con suspicacia y, después de un par de palabras por lo bajo con tu amiga, la notaste marchar por el sendero. No te pasó desapercibido que, después de que Yaten se despidió con un gesto mudo, se fue por el mismo camino detrás de ella. Y seguramente te habrías puesto a hacer conjeturas si tu propia situación te dejara con la libertad de pensar claramente.

—¿Vamos? –le oíste preguntar.

Asentiste olvidándote de tu amiga y comenzaste a caminar a la par de él; sin un rumbo fijo, echaron a andar por el parque.

—Se siente un poco raro. –aventuró Seiya notando el silencio que se prolongaba entre ambos. En ese momento sentiste que todo se arruinaría.

Afortunadamente, en una de las fuentes que se izaban en uno de los senderos de Shiba Park, se hallaba representándose un espectáculo de mimos. Seiya y tú se miraron en complicidad, encontrando un acuerdo mutuo que les instó a correr al lugar para presenciar el pequeño show.

Durante quince minutos permanecieron absortos, perdidos en las actuaciones y movimientos que los tres mimos en su habitual indumentaria bicolor, ejecutaban frente a la mirada curiosa de niños, jóvenes y algunos adultos. Te hallabas fascinada, e intuiste que Seiya debía estar en similar estado, pues no despegaba sus hermosos zafiros del show ni diluía esa infantil sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro.

Cuando la función terminó, dejaron algunas monedas en el sombrero que había en el centro del círculo imaginario; y como si aquello hubiera sido la clave mágica para desvanecer la incomodidad con la que habían comenzado su primera cita, la tensión desapareció y la confianza comenzó a aflorar.

Rieron, compartiendo impresiones acerca de la presentación, reparando en alguna anécdota por la que su conversación –ahora natural- les iba llevando.

Entraron en una heladería y consiguieron un par de conos de chocolate con menta, pasearon por un complejo que rodeaba un verde y tranquilo estanque. El sendero los llevó a una pequeña localidad de comercios anónimos no muy bulliciosos, y en la que Seiya se sintió más relajado, sin ojos críticos o dudosos que lo escrutaran a cada momento preguntándose dónde habían visto ese porte o esas facciones. Porque aunque llevara una indumentaria discreta, gorra y lentes de sol, el cantante llamaba la atención con su presencia. Admitías que eso te llenaba de cierta vanidad al saberlo compartiendo esa presencia y su tiempo contigo.

Sonreíste.

Al dar con un establecimiento de videojuegos, Seiya quiso entrar y jugar varias partidas. Se retaron en la máquina de baile, en la que él no esperó tú fueras tan buena. Salieron de allí rumbo a un café o algún lugar para comer algo, lo que fuera, lo que encontraran al paso. No podían dejar de hablar de esto y aquello, de trivialidades y tonterías, pero que para ustedes en ese momento lo significaba todo.

—No lo dije antes pero –apuntó al cruzar una vereda que les conduciría al otro lado de la avenida-, te ves muy linda hoy.

Tus mejillas se colorearon de un pálido carmín y agradeciste a tu amiga por la ayuda que te había proporcionado con aquel outfit.

—Gracias, tú también…

Pero la frialdad de una gota de agua interrumpió el halago que estuviste por formular, cayendo directamente en la punta de tu nariz. Ambos volvieron la vista al cielo y confirmaron sus sospechas. Incesantes, perlas de agua se sucedieron en el suelo, anunciando una intensa lluvia.

—¡Corramos! –gritó Seiya, tomándote de la mano para jalarte por el área verde. Te dejaste hacer, siguiéndole los apresurados pasos.

Irremediablemente, el torrencial los alcanzó a la mitad del camino, obligándolos a encontrar refugio en una arboleda del enorme jardín. Se hallaban ya empapados.

Mirando llover, Seiya y tú comenzaron a reír.

—¿Saldrás conmigo otra vez? –soltó él de pronto, sonriendo como un ángel.

—¿Será tan divertido como hoy? –jugaste llevándote uno de tus mechones húmedos detrás de la oreja.

—Si estamos juntos lo será. –comentó directo, con un brillo especial chispeándole en los ojos.

—Pon el día y el lugar. –concediste coqueta, regalándole una de tus más sinceras sonrisas.

Quizá y sólo quizá, tu vida podría tornarse en un soso fanfic y la chica ordinaria podría quedarse con el idol. Quien sabe el destino es bastante impredecible y, si cupido estaba de tu lado, en una de esas no tendrías que eliminar tu cuenta de twitter.

Tal vez hasta podrías hacerle algunas mejoras.

**_MrsKou_official_**

_"I wanna rock with u. Dance with u. Do everything with u._

_Run around in the rain with u. Everyday now only u…"_

_._

* * *

¡Holas!

*asdfghjklñl*

¡Termino! :') Al final despues de darle vueltas, me siento satisfecha con el resultado, creo que fue divertido ver esta parte de Minako, la nerviosa, la fan, y el idol atraído a una niña ordinaria. Y que al final, se les vislumbre futuro juntos. Y la dosis de loas redes sociales... hahaha, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia xD Los amé, simplemente.

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, estoy infinitamente agradecida por regalarme el honor de su atención. En especial a: _Lexie__, Shadow of Mars, & Raye Kou_, la lídah de esta pairing y a quien va dedicado este SeiNako (Espero hermosa, que te encuentres muy bien. Bendiciones, querida amiga).

And...

¡This is spartaaaa!

¡Por un mundo por más Minako & Seiya! xP

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
